Tyson's Birthday
by RenCyanide
Summary: It's Tyson's 18th birthday and the BladeBreakers get together to celebrate. Oneshot. Warning: Shounen-ai. Mentioning of threesom... TysonxKaiXRei


I don't own Beyblade! I probably should have said that earlier, but I suppose it's a 'better-late-than-never' situation. So, yeah... Enjoy. =]

* * *

><p>Kai awoke to the sound of snoring and one less warm body next to him than usual. He was already starting to dislike the day. He stumbled out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants as he went. He opened the door to the bedroom, careful not to wake the sleeping form that was Tyson. He sauntered down the stairs, only half dressed, and headed straight for the kitchen.<p>

Poking his head around the doorway, he smirked in satisfaction. He had been right. Rei stood at the stove, clothed in his favorite loose tee-shirt and baggy pajama pants, hair a mess, eyes tired. He was flipping what looked like either chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes. He then noticed that the table had been set for five. And that's when he realized that today was Ty's birthday. And Rei had invited Kenny and Max over for breakfast to celebrate.

He was supposed to have woken Tyson up. Oh crap. He ran back upstairs and into the bedroom, practically sprinting over to the bed and shaking the snoring boy awake. When the younger boy was at least half awake, Kai dashed over to his dresser. He pulled out a full set of clothes for himself before pulling some out for Tyson as well. Throwing the clothes at the boy, he then went to Rei's closet to find something for him to change into.

Kai pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a tee-shirt that Rei never wears. He threw the clothes on the bed on his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, quickly stripped down to his boxers before hurriedly putting on the fresh clothes. He threw the used ones into the laundry basket before going back out into the bedroom to find Tyson, fully dressed, kissing a still surprised Rei. After a few more seconds, they broke apart and Tyson muttered a 'good morning' to Rei, whom smiled, hugged the younger teen and wished him a happy birthday.

Kai let a small smile play at his lips before shaking his head, moving to the bed and throwing the clothes he had previously left there at Rei. He caught them, looked at the shirt, looked back at Kai, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Kai walked over to the younger teen, giving him a chaste kiss before telling him to just put the clothes on and meet them downstairs. He pushed Tyson out the door and closed it behind them both.

As soon as both boys had made themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room, the doorbell sounded. Tyson groaned, but before he could get up, Rei called from the stairs.

"I got it!" he called as he reached the bottom of the staircase. He opened the door, revealing Kenny and Max, both smiling brightly at him and carrying their gifts for Tyson. Rei returned their smiles with a bright one of his own, stepping aside to let the two younger boys in.

Finally getting a good view of Rei, both boys were surprised to find their friend looking more beautiful than ever in the clothes he was wearing. Kai's doing, no doubt. His dark jeans hugged his figure wonderfully, showing off his legs. The shirt he was wearing was mainly a light burgundy color with short sleeves. It was rather close fitting, but he had the figure to pull it off. All in all, he was just as handsom since the last time they saw him. His favorite wrist cuffs were there, as always. The white material never left his wrists, so they were often forgotten.

After staring at their friend for a good minute, they finally spoke their thoughts. Max was first to speak up.

"Wow, Rei! You look amazing!" he said, bubbly personality ever present. Rei smiled softly.

"Thanks, Max. It's Kai's fault this shirt was dug out of the closet in the first place." he responded.

'So I was right,' Kenny thought to himself before calling out to the living room, "Nice choice, Kai!" Snickers were heard from the adjoining room.

"Thanks, Kenny. I thought I'd try something different." He said it like he was Rei, himself. It irritated the younger, but he was used to it by now,

"Thanks, guys, you sure know how to make a guy feel special..." he joked. "Now, come on, don't just stand in the doorway, get in here you two."

After slipping off his shoes and setting down his present for Tyson, Max raced into the living room, practically tackling the birthday boy. Kenny followed at a more sedated pace, chatting quietly with Rei and thanking him for having them over.

After having Kai and Kenny separate Max and Tyson, Rei had them all move out to the dining room so they could eat the pancakes while they were still warm.

"Okay guys, I made both blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes," he said, pulling tin foil off the plates containing the food. "The blue plate has the blueberry ones and the patterned plate has the chocolate chip." Rei informed them helpfully. "Dig in and enjoy!" he said before the two plates were attacked.

With breakfast over and Rei cleaning up, the boys migrated to the living room. They created pointless small talk until Rei emerged from the kitchen.

Tyson decided it was time for him to open his gifts. The others rolled their eyes at his childish antics, Rei and Kai smiling fondly.

Kenny went first. He got up and handed Tyson three small, neatly wrapped boxes. He quickly tore open the colorful paper of the first box, finding a brand new attack ring for his blade. He stared at the shiny object, finding his name engraved on the flat surface. Opening the other two boxes revealed a new weight disk and a new defense ring. Each also had his name engraved on them. Tyson stood up and thanked Kenny with a hug, ecstatic about trying out the new parts.

Max went next, handing Tyson a large bag with colorful tissue paper sticking out of the top. Pulling out and pushing aside the weaker gift wrap revealed two stuffed animals and a picture frame. One of the stuffed animals was a red phoenix, representing Kai. The other was a beautiful black and white tiger, representing Rei. Tyson couldn't help but smile brightly. He then pulled out the picture frame. It was of the five of them at the riverbank. They were all smiling brightly at the camera. Kai was sitting on a picnic blanket, arms wrapped tightly around Rei's waist. Rei was leaning back against Kai's chest contently, a book lying open in his lap. Kenny was looking up from his sandwich, blushing slightly at being caught eating. Max and Tyson were looking up from what was a mock wrestling match, both smiling brightly. At the bottom of the frame, their names were carved delicately. Tyson smiled fondly at the memory. He looked at Max, smiling happily at his friend before getting up and hugging him tightly as thanks as well.

Tyson smiled at Rei's curious face before going over and sitting on the arm of his chair, showing him the picture. He smiled brightly, instantly remembering the day the photo had been taken. Kai couldn't stand it. He got up and stood behind Rei's chair. He scanned the picture before resting a hand on Rei's shoulder and giving a small smile.

After everyone had gotten settled again, Kai got up and handed Tyson a narrow envelope and two rectangular wrapped packages. Tyson slid his finder under the flap of the envelope, tearing it open carefully. He pulled out two 'All-You-Can-Eat' coupons (specially made) for his favorite restaurant. Kai had meant it as a gag gift, but now that he thought about it, it really hadn't been that bad of an idea. He had gone through some trouble getting the owner of the restaurant to agree to his idea. But in the end, Kai had managed to get the coupons. Tyson was smiling brightly, giddy at the thought of food. He sobered some and took the second gift, tearing the solid colored paper carefully as well. He found himself face-to-cover with the book he had been watching religiously each time he passed the local bookstore. Normally, he wouldn't appear as the type to read much, but there were those few books that snared his interest, this book being the second of a series to do so. The third package turned out to be a DVD he had wanted for a while now, as well. He had gone to the theater to see it with Kai and Emma when it had first came out and loved it. He got up and hugged Kai tightly, giving him a swift peck on the cheek. Kai smiled at him.

Rei was the last to give Tyson his gifts. First, he handed him a card. He'd been the only one to include a card. Tyson tore the envelope, pulling out a beautiful hand-made card. Rei was amazing at this stuff. The card was elegantly decorated, but not too much to be cluttered. Inside was a simple "Happy Birthday, Tyson" followed by best wishes and his signature. Rei was always so formal when it came to birthdays. He then handed him a package that was about the size of what the DVD had been. This one contained a video game that he had told Rei about maybe a hundred times by now. He never actually thought he had paid much attention to his ramblings. He smiled at him. He returned it brightly, handing him a thicker rectangular package. This one turned out to be the third book in his series. The one that hadn't even been released yet. With wide eyes, he looked up at Rei.

"I have my ways." He said, leaving the question open-ended.

Tyson shot out of his seat, dragging Rei into a tight embrace like he had the others, thanking him. Rei hugged him tightly. Tyson pulled back enough to kiss him lightly on the lips before going back to his spot on the floor. Rei spoke up again.

"Now, there's one more thing we have for you, Tyson." he said. Kai got up and went to the front hall closet, grabbing something from the top shelf, returning to the living room and handing it to Rei. Rei smiled at Kai and got up to go sit next to Tyson. He handed him the box, looking expectant. Tyson tore open the paper and lifted the lid. In the box, was a new launcher for his beyblade. It was of top quality material, and surely very expensive. Like Kenny's gifts, his name was engraved on the side. Turning it over, he found three columns of writing. The first had each of the Bladebreaker's names written neatly in each of their handwriting. Moving on, he found the names of the White Tigers, wishing him a happy 18th birthday. And finally were the names of the Blitzkrieg Boys. The sharp, formal handwriting of each of the Russians standing out. Rei spoke up again, explaining the gift.

"This is from all of us. We each put some money into having it custom made for you. It was Tala's idea, actually. He wanted to do something for you. And Lee agreed when I brought it up with him. Kai was the one that came up with what it represents. While it doesn't have each of the teams we've faced, it has the teams we each originated from. Our past and our present. We thought you'd like to have us all with you whenever you launch Dragoon, even if we're not physically there with you." Rei finished his explanation, bringing understanding to the new 18 year old. His eyes were watering. This meant so much to him. His lovers and their close friends. Each there, wishing him the best whenever he truly needed their support. He hugged Rei, barring his face into his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped an arm around him. Max was the first one to approach and join in the hug, closely followed by Kenny. Kai ended up joining the hug, too. They stayed like that for a minute, just enjoying the feeling of being together again. Having their closest friends within arm's reach. Tyson couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Or better friends. He loved his lovers and they loved him with all their hearts. His friends were the best he could have asked for, there for him from the beginning, through the worst of times. Yes, he loved them all. And it put him at ease to know that they'd always be there with him, even if they couldn't make it physically. Oh yes, this was most definitely a birthday to remember.


End file.
